bloodygtafandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Blonde
Vic Vega, a.k.a., Mr. Blonde, is a major character in the film Reservoir Dogs, ''portrayed by Michael Madsen. He is the brother of Vincent Vega of ''Pulp Fiction. Background He is long-time friends with Joe Cabot and Nice Guy Eddie. He was just released from prison after serving 4 years imprisonment, and his parole officer is Seymour Scagnetti. He was in prison because he was caught with "hot items." He could've been released from prison if he told the police about Joe, but kept his mouth shut. Along with Mr. White, he's a big Lee Marvin fan. Role in the film When he's released from prison, he visits Joe in his office. He thanks Joe for the packages he delivered, saying that it really meant a lot to him. When Nice Guy Eddie enters the office, he makes a joke about Eddie, leading to a playfight. Eddie then makes gay and rape jokes about Vic. He asks for a job, which Eddie plans out a legal job for him. Vic says he wants to come back to work for them. Eddie has the idea of Vic to partake in the diamond heist, which Vic happily accepts. Mr. Blonde is described by Mr. White as a "psycho" as he kept firing and killing people during the heist after they set off the alarm. He arrives at the warehouse drinking a soft drink, and sees Mr. White and Mr. Pink aiming their guns at each other. After having an argument with Mr. White, Mr. Blonde says that he's got something to show them in his car. He shows them officer Marvin Nash, who he kidnapped and put into the trunk of his car. He says how he might know something about the set up. They take him into the warehouse, and Mr. Pink and Mr. White start beating him, while Mr. Blonde relaxes. After Nice Guy Eddie comes and goes with White and Pink, Mr. Blonde is left to "babysit" Marvin Nash and Mr. Orange. Mr. Blonde asks Marvin Nash what he knows. When he refers to Nice Guy Eddie as his boss, Mr. Blonde gets a bit annoyed. He says how he doesn't give a "good fuck" about what he knows or don't know. He says how it amuses him to torture a cop, and puts duct tape over his mouth. He gets a razor blade out of his shoe, and turns the radio on and tunes into K-Billy's Super Sounds of the 70s, who plays "Stuck in the Middle with You." He starts dancing and singing to it, then takes a swipe at the cop. He then holds his face and cuts his ear off. He goes outside to the car trunk to get a can of gasoline. He pours it over the cop, makes a trail and throws the can. He gets his lightter out, about to set the cop alight, but then gets shot by Mr. Orange 12 times, killing him. When they come back, Orange lies about what Blonde was going to do, and Eddie reveals the backstory of Blonde. Category:The Reservoir Dogs